


one way to get a girlfriend

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crushes, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein eunsook eggs a house & makes a friend.





	

eunsook lobbed another egg at the side of the house doing her best to avoid the windows.  it was hard to see in the darkened yard, especially when there was only the faint outline of a lit christmas tree to guide her.  she kept her aim as low as she could to keep the mess of yolk & shell close to the ground for less clean up.  guilt gnawed at her but she had chosen ‘dare’ & now taeyeon crouched just beyond the bushes recording her with her own phone.  teeth grit, she threw another egg.

suddenly her eyes were burning with a floodlight that shone across the lawn & driveway & an angry voice, growing progressively louder as it swiftly approached, yelled “what do you think you’re doing?!”  taeyeon’s footsteps faded down the damp sidewalk & eunsook stood frozen with a nearly empty two dozen carton of eggs & a white sphere in her hand.  its sudden burst in her clenching fist surprised them both & she looked back up from the mess on the ground to find herself beneath the piercing glare of a woman significantly taller than herself.

a woman in a police officer’s uniform.

fuck.

“i uh…my ex-boyfriend lives here,” she quickly lied, “& he just broke up with me & it made me mad & i,” she glanced down at the cardboard, “i guess i just wanted to get even.”

“by egging his parents’ house?”  

another voice, a man’s, came from the porch.  he was shorter than them both & looked concerned & confused.

“what’s happening minjung?”

“apparently kibum has broken this girl’s heart so bad that she had to resort to egging our house.”  her eyes narrowed as she leaned in.  “it’s 2016. who eggs a house?”

“kibum!  get out here!”

“uh, i…”

“what?”  the voice that answered was familiar & eunsook closed her eyes & prayed that the guy from her math class would play along because she really couldn’t afford to have a record.  her fathers would murder her.

“your little girlfriend thinks that egging our house is the best way to get you the message that you’ve broken her heart.”

“my girlfriend?  what are you-”  he caught eunsook’s eyes & he stopped, his own widening just a little bit.  they stood there staring on his front lawn while his mother glared at them both with her arms crossed.

“minjung!  maybe you should let them just talk it out.”

“she egged our house, jonghyun!”

“it’s love, minjung.  if she didn’t love him so much she wouldn’t have gotten so angry.  besides, it’s just eggs.  they can clean it up in the morning.  let them talk it out tonight.”  kibum’s mother sighed & headed back toward the house.  suddenly she stopped & turned around, her hands on her hips.

“oh & you’re definitely cleaning this up in the morning young lady.  you better be here by 7 or i’ll be at your parents’ doorway explaining how their daughter decided to vandalize my home at 1 in the morning.  by the way, what are your parents’ names?”

“jongin kim & taemin lee, ma’am.”  minjung nodded & turned back, glaring one last time just before she stepped inside.  kibum’s dad gave a little wave before he shut the door.

“ex-girlfriend?”

“it was the first thing i could think of.”

“so why are you really egging my house?”

“i didn’t know it was yours.  i’m so sorry. taeyeon dared me.”  her eyes dropped to her feet.  “that’s a stupid excuse.”

“eh, we do stupid things for love.”  he was smiling bemusedly when she looked back up, her cheeks burning.

“i’m not in love with her.”

“you definitely have a crush on her.”  her mouth opened to protest, closing quickly when she realized that even if it wasn’t true, & it definitely was, she didn’t want to deny it.  instead she just shrugged.

“maybe.  so your mom’s a cop?”

“yep.  & you have two dads.”

“yeah.”  crickets chirped in the silence & eunsook took the opportunity to close the still open carton.

“so i’ll see you in about six hours?”

“yeah.  again, i’m so sorry.”

“don’t worry about it.  maybe now my parents will quit asking when i’m going to get a girlfriend.”  eunsook snorted.

“yeah, same.”  kibum chuckled & rolled his eyes.

“parents.”


End file.
